Menace of the Conqueror Caveman!
Summary * Teaser: Batman and Wildcat work together to stop Bane. * Main Plot: Coming from the 25th Century, Booster Gold travels back in time to join Batman and become a celebrity hero. In his quest for fame following Batman stopping Punch and Jewelee's bank robbery, he unwittingly enables the immortal tyrant Kru'll The Eternal to carry out his nefarious plot when Kru'll kidnaps Booster Gold's robot Skeets. Appearing in "Menace of Conqueror Caveman!" TEASER Featured Characters: * Batman * Wildcat Villains: * Bane (First appearance) Locations: * Gotham City Items: * Batarang * Venom MAIN EPISODE Featured Characters: * Batman * Booster Gold (First appearance) Supporting Characters: * Skeets (First appearance) Villains: * Kru'll the Eternal (First appearance) * Eternity Warriors (First appearance) * Punch * Jewelee (First appearance) Locations: * Gotham City * Batcave * Metropolis * Acme Toys * The Metropolis Space Museum * Natural History Museum Items: * Batarang * Greenland Meteorite * Super Collider * Anti-Gravity Boots * Sting Strings * Super Collider Vehicles: * Batmobile * Booster Mobile Synopsis Batman calls in Wildcat to help him subdue an escaped con. They close in on the man and Batman pins him to a pillar in the subway with a batarang. As Wildcat notes their opponent isn't very tough, Batman warns there's more to Bane then meets the eye. Bane activates a chemical release system and pumps himself up several times larger and stronger. He knocks Wildcat to the ground and moves in, but Batman pulls him away and tries to go for his chemical tubing. Bane grabs him and lifts him into the air, but Wildcat uses the batarang from the pillar to sever the chemical tubes. The chemicals touch the third rail, electrocuting Bane and knocking him unconscious. The superhero Booster Gold, having traveled from the 25th century, is trying to convince a toy manufacturer to make an action figure of him. He claims to have created a flight suit and a time travel device to travel back in time. The truth is that he stole the suit and the time machine, and acquired a sidekick robot, Skeets. The CEOs point out he needs name recognition and walk out, and then have security kick him out on the street. Booster Gold decides he needs to team up with a major hero: Batman. The villains Punch and Jewelee are robbing a bank and easily avoid the police. Batman arrives to take them down and turn them over to the police. Booster Gold arrives and declares himself Batman's new partner. Batman knows all Booster's interested in is making money and glory, and isn't interested in teaming up. Booster pauses to give Punch his business card and Batman drives away. Booster finds the Batcave thanks to his knowledge of the future. Batman is tracking a theft of lutonic meteorite from Greenland and realizes it's connected to Kru'll the Eternal, an immortal caveman. Batman tells Booster to leave but Booster recognizes him from the future and claims to have fought him. More importantly, Skeets can track lutonic energy because of its lutonium power cell so Batman agrees to take them along and Booster starts to line up a book deal and a movie. At a laboratory, Kru'll is trying to bring the rock back to life. Batman and Booster arrive and Kru'll refuses to give up the meteorite. Batman takes him on and Booster leaps to the rescue. Kru'll grabs him and redirects his energy blasts, taking out first Skeets and Batman, and then finally Booster himself. Kru'll hooks Booster up to a particle collider and feeds Booster into the machine. Batman manages to break free and takes on Kru'll. Meanwhile, Skeets manages to overload the magnetic field and break them free with seconds to spare. Booster comes to Batman's aid but reveals that Skeets runs on a lutonium battery. Kru'll realizes that's exactly what he needs, severs a steam pipe, and disappears with Skeets and the meteorite. Booster insists that they rescue Skeets and Batman notes that up to now he's never had anything worth fighting for. At a museum, Kru'll prepares to tap into Skeets' power battery and make his servants immortal. He speaks of how he was a Cro-Magnon exposed to a meteorite's radiation and gained immortality. Now that scientists have discovered his magic rock, he plans to create a race of humans which can live as long as he can. As Kru'll starts to drain Skeet's battery, Batman and Booster arrive and enter the ventilator shafts. Booster sees Skeets and calls out to him, and Kru'll realizes they're under attack. He and his servants subdue them and fasten them into a guillotine. Booster suggests they should be a partner and create an empire of merchandising. Kru'll is unimpressed and releases the guillotine blade. Batman starts to free himself and Booster jams the blade with his marketable toy. An angry Booster goes after the servants while Batman arms himself and takes on the others. While the heroes fight, Kru'll taps into the meteorite and transforms his servants into superhuman cavemen. Booster puts up a valiant struggle but is soon overwhelmed, while Batman goes after Kru'll. The conqueror throws Batman into a dinosaur skeleton and moves in for the kill. Batman swings out of the way and pulls the skeleton down on Kru'll. Booster gets an idea and tells Skeets to dump out his entire charge. The energy destroys the meteorite and transforms the servants back to normal. Booster rushes to Skeets, which reactivates and admits it knew Booster would save it all along. Later, the police take Kru'll away while Batman notes there's a valuable lesson to be learned about ignoring the glory and fighting for principals. Booster is too busy calling his agent to listen. Kru'll vows to defeat Booster when they next meet. And in the far future, a museum guard bumps into Kru'll at a museum and reminds him of someone… Trivia * Booster Gold ("Booster Gold" (vol. 1) #1, 1986) was originally a publicity seeking refugee from the future trying to use advanced technology and super-heroics to make money, which is how he is presented in the series. However, in the comics Booster has developed significantly: now his showboating persona is a cover as he protects the time stream. Category:Episodes Category:Season One